cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Action Films
Cimil's Action Films, are a series of highly acclaimed action films, mostly set during the Cold War. Missing in Action Missing in Action revolves around the adventures of Captain Jim Price, a soldier in the United States Army who is a veteran of the Vietnam War, having seen very heavy fighting in the war, with him marrying a woman named Michiko, whom he met while stationed in Japan. Hearing of prisoners still stuck in Vietnam, he partners with his friend and mentor, Colonel Kevin Martini, and gains the help of his former platoon mates as well, then he embarks in fighting Chinese forces, Soviet forces and Islamist forces all over Indochina, the Philippines, Lebanon, Palestine and Korea, often to rescue refugees and US prisoners, while also helping tribes and villagers resist hostile aggression as well as destroying important enemy military sites and equipment in highly action-packed missions. Missing in Action (1982) * Price fights in numerous vicious battles in the Indochina Wars, then Price later returns to Vietnam with Martini to keep fighting Chinese forces in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes in the jungles of Vietnam to rescue US prisoners and Vietnamese refugees, as well as destroy supply camps and convoys. Landing in Vietnam, Price fights in vicious skirmishes with Chinese forces and defenses in the jungles and villas, fighting and crushing Chinese forces in the way, while fiercely assaulting and raiding supply camps, convoys and Chinese-held villas in fierce battles, while fighting through Chinese forces and defenses in the thick jungles to reach and strike POW camps and free prisoners, with Price fighting fiercely and crushing Chinese defensive positions in very ferocious fighting through the jungles. With much help from Martini, and eventually his men, Price fights Chinese forces, defenses, lines, positions and nests in the thick jungles of Vietnam in much fierce fighting, with fighting in jungles, fields and villages in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes. Missing in Action II (1986) * Price and Martini keep fighting Chinese defenses and forces in vicious battles and skirmishes in the jungles of Vietnam to destroy Ho Chi Minh trail supply camps and convoys. As they keep fighting fiercely against Chinese forces in the thick jungles of Vietnam, Price and Martini eventually find themselves in Lebanon and Palestine amidst their civil wars, so Price and Martini engage in fighting Soviet and Islamist forces in the deserts and villas of Lebanon and Palestine in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes to destroy missile systems, as well as assaulting and raiding supply camps and convoys, with Price fighting Soviet and Islamist forces all over the deserts and crushing defensive positions. With much help from Martini, and eventually his men, Price fights Soviet and Islamist forces and defenses in the sandy deserts of Lebanon and Palestine in much fierce fighting, with fighting in the deserts and villas in multiple battles and skirmishes. Missing in Action III (1989) * Price and Martini keep fighting Soviet and Islamist forces in fierce battles in the deserts of Lebanon to eliminate a Soviet general. After fighting fiercely in the sandy deserts and villas all over Lebanon, Price makes his way to the Philippines, where he reunites with his Japanese wife, Michiko. However, after a fierce firefight in Manila, Michiko is captured by Chinese troops. As such, with much help from Martini, and eventually his men, Price engages in fighting Chinese forces and defenses in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes in the thick jungles of the Philippines, assaulting and raiding supply camps and convoys, destroying them. In much vicious fighting in the jungles and villas of the Philippines in numerous fierce battles, Price fights and crushes Chinese forces, then confronts and kills the Chinese general responsible for the trouble and rescues Michiko in fiery skirmishes, all while Michiko also works to get herself back to Price, while Price keeps fighting Chinese forces and defenses in the thick jungles and villas of the Philippines in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes. Cast * Harrison Ford as Captain Jim Price * Gene Hackman as Colonel Kevin Martini * David Hedison as Lieutenant Milton Killifer * Michael J. Fox as Sergeant Hillisen * Robert Patrick as Corporal Griffith * Michael Biehn as Corporal Wilkins * Rick Rossovich as Private Klinski * Michael Dudikoff as Private Riley * Robert F. Lyons as Private Mick * Miki Kim as Michiko Shima-Price Red Scorpion Red Scorpion revolves around the adventures of Sergeant Vadim Korchev and Nikolai Petrov, soldiers of the Soviet Armed Forces who are veterans of the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, having seen very heavy fighting in the war. However, they find themselves disillusioned with the Soviet operations and, after landing in Africa once surviving a plane crash and coming upon peaceful tribes suffering under Soviet-backed enemies, they abandon their original mission and desert alongside fellow Soviet soldier, Corporal Ludmilla Ranilova, in order to help the tribes, while gaining the help of African rebels. As such, they engage in fighting Soviet forces, Cuban forces and Islamist forces all over Sudan, Namibia, Afghanistan and Cuba, often to help disaffected tribes and villages resist hostile aggression, as well as destroy important enemy military sites and equipment in highly action-packed missions. Red Scorpion (1984) * Korchev and Petrov see vicious fighting in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, fighting in numerous fierce battles against Mujahideen forces, though they witness Soviets pillaging and destroying Afghan villages, which disturbs them. Assigned to protect a supply plane to Cubans in Namibia, they are shot down over Sudan, and as such, they come under assault by Janjaweed rebels. Korchev and Petrov fight off the Janjaweed rebels in a fierce firefight and then come upon a village of Darfuri who welcome them with hospitality, but find that the villagers are being repressed by Janjaweed, Soviet and Cuban forces. In response, Korchev and Petrov engage in fighting off Janjaweed assaults and raids on the Darfuri villages. As such, with help from Ranilova, Korchev and Petrov engage in fighting Janjaweed, Soviet and Cuban forces and defenses in the deserts of Sudan in much vicious fighting to assault and raid supply camps and convoys and destroy them, then keep fighting to defend the Darfuri village, with much fierce fighting in deserts and arid villages in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes until they fight and crush the Janjaweed forces harassing the Darfuri. Red Scorpion II (1987) * Korchev, Petrov and Ranilova keep fighting Janjaweed defenses and forces in vicious battles in Sudan to destroy supply camps and convoys. As they keep fighting fiercely in the deserts of Sudan, Korchev, Petrov and Ranilova head to Namibia to investigate what was their original mission. Coming to Namibia and fighting off Cuban assaults and raids, they discover their supplies were meant to help Cuban and Soviet forces lead by a Soviet colonel to suppress Bushmen tribes. As such, Korchev and Petrov fight Soviet and Cuban forces and defenses in the sandy deserts and thick jungles of Namibia in much vicious fighting to assault and raid supply camps and convoys and destroy them, with fierce fighting in the deserts, jungles and villas in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes. Korchev and Petrov keep fighting Soviet and Cuban forces in the Namib deserts, fighting and crushing defensive positions. After much vicious fighting in Namibia, Korchev and Petrov head to Cuba, fighting in fierce battles in the thick jungles of Cuba to kill the colonel and put and end to his operation. Cast * Liam Neeson as Sergeant Vadim Korchev * Pierce Brosnan as Lieutenant Nikolai Petrov * Famke Janssen as Corporal Ludmilla Ranilova * Robert F. Lyons as Private Vitali Kulikov * Michael Dudikoff as Private Dimitri Chernov * Steven Williams as Idris * Danny Glover as Kinta * Ed Asner as Colonel Vorlenko * Brenda Sykes as Gracie Trivia Category:Films